Misperception
by Hay Anime14
Summary: "Aku tahu Sakura. Jangan pura-pura kuat. Tak perlu menahannya lagi, masih ada—euh,aku."/Dan Sakura,hanya bisa menahan perasaan aneh diperutnya./Oh-Shit. Kenapa perutnya jadi aneh? Ini sudah biasa 'kan?


**Misperception(?)**

**Discleimer: Andaikan Naruto punya saya, saya bakal b****uat Naruto jadi orang Indonesia! Intinya Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Character: Sakura.H & Naruto.U**

**Rated: T**

**Genre:(?)*gak bisa nentuin***

**Warn!: ooc,maksud,gaje,basi,cerita pasaran,gak sesuai EYD,garing,kerupuk(?),typo&miss typo,apalagi? mungkin segalanya yang berbau ancur..**

**.**

**.**

**Seius nih cerita murni author yang bikin. walau ada yang dari inspirasi. maaf kalau ceritanya mirip sama buatan Author lain. Tapi serius! nih cerita pemikiran sendiri!**

* * *

><p>Sore itu—saat langit biru mulai memerah dan mentari sudah ingin bersembunyi di ufuk barat—di tengah keramaian khayalak banyak orang memang bukan merupakan tempat yang manis untuk kencan sepasang kekasih. Apalagi bagi mereka yang ingin bermanja ria, melewati petang berdua yang disaksikan bisu oleh mentari yang ingin memberi salam perpisahan.<p>

Tapi tidak bagi mereka, sepasang insan yang berada di sudut keramaian.

Sayang, mereka bukan orang yang tengah merajut 'cinta'. Ikatan baik diantara mereka menyebabkan orang sering salah persepsi—apa lagi teman-teman mereka yang ber-_fantasi _ala remaja labil dengan ribuan imajinasi manis.

Oh sungguh, melihat kedekatan mereka berdua yang sudah seperti 'Lem' dan 'Perangko' yang—udah _amat _maenstream— penuh banyak arti dan dengan banyak perumpamaan, siapa yang tidak bisa _tidak_ salah _persepsi_ dan menahan diri untuk menggigit jari(Well,ini mungkin bagi kebanyakan gadis) sembari berteriak , "_Sudaaahh..kalian jadian saja!"_

Tapi sayang—lagi—angan-angan manis remaja 'masa kini' itu kandas begitu saja setalah para 'Pemeran' utama hanya tertawa dan berkata dengan tenang:

_Mereka hanya—teman._

—setidaknya, itulah pemikiran 'mereka'.

"Jangan lagi,"

Perkataan itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Gadis itu bahkan tidak peduli. Menggerakan kembali tangannya untuk mengusap genangan air di sudut mata.

_Ini bukan apa-apa, sungguh_.

"Aku bilang, jangan memaksakan diri."

Lagi, kembali menanggapi perkadaan pemuda pirang itu—sang Gadis merah jambu hanya dapat menggeleng lemah.

Sungguh, ini bukan apa-apa. Ia masih kuat untuk menahannya.

Gadis itu bersumpah,keadaannya kini masih bisa diatasinya sendiri. Tidak perlu bantuan orang lain, apalagi yang dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangan itu si Pemuda pirang, sahabat dekatnya.

Ia tidak perlu. Sungguh.

Dasar, remaja sekarang memang ingin hal-hal berbau ekstrim, menantang. Yang jika 'diicip' hanya ingin sekedar coba-coba. Sama seperti sekarang. Walau tahu, Ia akan merasakan akibatnya nanti saat di akhir. Manis atau pahit. Enak atau sakit.

Semua pasti ada resikonya,'kan?

Tapi sekali lagi, itulah kehidupan remaja masa kini.

"Aku—aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto." Gadis berambut _bubble-gum_ itu menepis tangan yang sudah terulur kearahnya. Menolak kemurahan Pemuda yang dengan senang hati ingin menghilangkan 'resiko' akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Tapi,Sakura—"

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa! Kau tahu, 'kan, aku sudah biasa? Bahkan yang lebih dari ini! Biarkan aku menuntaskannya sendiri!"

Pemuda pirang itu—Naruto terhenyak. Tak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari bibir tipis gadis merah jambu—sahabatnya itu. Apakah salah jika ia hanya ingin membantu? Hoy, gadis itu sahabat dekatnya! Tak mungkin seorang sahabat membiarkan sahabatnya terlihat begitu tersiksa. Ia ingin membantu atas nama persahabatan. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya,a_da maksud lain..._

Naruto segera menggeleng._ Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, sekarang Sakura masalahnya!_

Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Ia menyayanginya sama halnya ia menyayangi _Otou-san_,_Kaa-san_,Kurama-_nii_,Sasuke-_teme_ dan juga teman-temannya yang lain. Serius ia khawatir!.

Sakura kembali mengusap sudut matanya. Dalam hati, ia bersumpah bisa mengatasi ini. Dia yang melakukan—ia juga yang harus menyelesaikan. Toh, awalnya ia juga tahu bakal begini jadinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Maaf karena sudah membentakmu, Naruto. Terima kasih karena ingin membantu, tapi sungguh, aku ingin menuntaskan ini sendiri. Aku yang memulai—dan aku juga yang harus menyelesaikannya,'kan? Aku hargai kebaikanmu," tutur gadi itu. Mencoba menaikkan lengkungan bibir ke atas, tapi sulit karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas dalam dirinya bergejolak.

Oh-_Shit_. Kenapa perutnya jadi aneh? Ini sudah biasa 'kan?

Dan Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas. Dengan kepala yang diletakkan di atas meja, tapi dengan kedua manik _sapphire _yang tetap menatap _penuh arti _sepasang manik _emerald _tanpa kedip.

"Aku tahu Sakura. Jangan pura-pura kuat. Tak perlu menahannya lagi, masih ada—euh,_aku_."

Andaikan mereka sadar, bahwa mereka ada di sudut keramaian dimana orang banyak berhalu-lalang. Tapi mereka tak pedulli. Toh, orang-orang itu juga tak menanggapi lagian.

Dan saat ini, mentari tengah tersenyum untuk mengucap salam perpisahan, dimana momen romantis para kekasih idam-idamkan karena senja itu seolah untuk mereka berdua, yang tengah berlangsung di pinggir tebing keramaian tanpa gangguan. Duduk berhadapan dipayungi dengan payung polos warna putih.

Andaikan teman-teman mereka disini. Menyaksikan—sekaligus mendengar apa yang baru sang Pemuda pirang ucapkan.

_Layaknya_ Kata-kata yang diucapkan Pemuda _gentle _kepada gadis yang tengah patah hati.

Oh, bisa-bisa mereka tersenyum—bahkan berteriak histeris—dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Senang karena akhirnya momen romantis—yang sering sekali salah persepsi—terjadi kepada pasangan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Oh,satu lagi. Bisa-bisa mereka mengambil gambar untuk diabadikan—sekaligus untuk menjadi bukti jika mereka berdua mengelak.

Ino, sahabat Sakura yang lain—dan paling dekat—pastinya yang paling histeris.

Dan Sasuke, sahabat Naruto pasti akan menunjukkan seringai—penuh arti.

Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto itu bagai matahari, dan Sakura bagai bunga 'Sakura' di musim semi. Dimana matahari ada untuk membantu menyemangati bunga 'Sakura' tumbuh kuat untuk menyenangi hati orang-orang. Membantu bunga 'Sakura' agar nampak berkilau.

Juga, selama ini yang mereka ketahui hanya Sakura yang mampu membuat Naruto tenang kala pemuda itu tengah menjadi. Walau dengan cara kasar,tentunya.

Tapi sekali lagi, mereka hanya teman. Tunggu, apa benar begitu?

"Te-terima kasih,Naruto," kata Sakura gugup sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini memerah.

Sekali lagi, Ia berkata,"tapi aku, sungguh—"

Tak peduli dengan ucapan yang belum selesai itu,Naruto menggeram. _Menggebrak _meja keras dengan kedua kepalan tangan, matanya menunjukkan kilat tak sabaran.

"Cukup Sakura."

Jika sebelumnya Pemuda pirang itu yang tehenyak, kini giliran Sakura. Matanya menatap tak percaya jika Naruto telah membentaknya. Tapi itu wajar saja kalau pemuda itu marah.

"Naru—"

"Aku bilang cukup! Mengapa kau tak mengerti?! Aku tahu kau sudah tidak kuat! Kenapa harus pura-pura kuat? Jangan tahan! Aku tahu kau ingin menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Tapi ada aku,'kan? Apa gunanya aku jika aku tak membantumu? Kenapa kau tak mengerti?!"

Kata-kata Naruto lebih panjang dari kata-kata bentakkan yang Sakura keluarkan. Lebih beremosi, merasa harga dirinya sebagai lelaki telah tergores.

Dan Sakura,hanya dapat terdiam.

"Aku disini Sakura! Dan aku mau membantumu! Kenapa kau tak menyerahkan _ini_ padaku?!"

Sekarang,Sakura hanya tetap terdiam dan menunduk sembari mencengkram perutnya yang entah kenapa menjadi sakit.

Ya ampun, mulutnya juga sukar untuk membalas kata-kata Naruto.

"Jadi Sakura, tenang saja,serahkan saja padaku karena kubilang masih ada aku—" dengan cepat, tangan pemuda 17 tahun itu terulur—_menyambar_ semangkuk ramen yang ada di hadapan Sakura.

"—yang akan menghabiskannya! Tak perlu ditahan dan pura-pura kuat lagi Sakura! Ya Tuhan, Sudah tahu kau lagi sariawan, dua lagi di lidah!Dan lagi kau memesan ramen jumbo level 7 panas pula! Aku tahu kau biasa memakan Ramen yang levelnya lebih tinggi dari ini, tapi lihat keadaanmu sekarang!"

—Dan segera, Naruto menyumpit—menghabiskan Ramen yang hanya dimakan 3-5 sumpit oleh Sakura.

Oh ya, bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Kepala Sakura kini tengah terkulai lemas di meja. Setelah meminum air untuk meredakan panas di tubuh,tapi wajah itu masih tetap memerah.

"Maaf merepotkanmu,Naruto."

"_ _Thenyangsajua. Affuthakmerashadirefhotkan_!_(Tenang saja,aku tak merasa direpotkan!)"

_Aku malah sangat senang!_

Sakura meringis. Mencengkram perutnya lebih kuat. Rasanya dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Oh,mulutnya juga _sangat _perih.

_Bukannya Cabai membantu meredakan sariawan?_

.

Walaupun akhirnya ia dibantu oleh Naruto—_untuk _menuntaskan Ramennya yang tersisa, tapi tetap saja ia harus menanggung resiko seorang diri.

Rasanya,besok ia tak akan masuk kelas. Meringkuk dalam selimut dan tak dapat berbicara sedikitpun.

Dan Ibunya Mebuki, pasti harus membeli pewangi ruangan—dan toilet—tambahan.

.

.

Ya ampun, andaikan mereka sadar jika teman-teman mereka menyaksikan—lagi-lagi mereka kembali membuat orang _salah persepsi_.

.

.

.

**~~Owari~~**

**#Bacotan Author:**

Yoy, Minna-san! Author **Newbie** kembali lagi setelah menghilang beberapa bulan! Yah, ni fanfic cuman 'pelampiasan' doang karena stress menghadapi ujian!

Yay! 2013 dihentikan!sayang masih harus menunggu semester depan sampai benar-benar berakhir.

Fanfic yang kepikiran saat pulang sekolah, diilhami oleh kata-kata teman,"Jangan pura-pura kuat deh! Masih ada aku kok yang bakal ngabisin,udah tau lagi sariawan, 2 lagi. Aku aja yang ngabisin _mie ayam_nya"

Dan jadilah fic gaje ini!

Maaf kalo ngaco karena males ngedit lagi. Dan mohon **review**nya untuk mengetahui kesalahan2 agar bisa diperbaikin lagi kedepan!(Semua bentuk review diterima kok!)

Makasih udah mampir!


End file.
